dragon_ball_super_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Roku
Roku is a Primary Antagonist in the Dragon Ball Super series. He serves as the "key" villain for the Gods vs. Demons arc. This Arc features the Z-Fighters and the Universe 6 fighters as they go head to head against the Demon realm whilst the Golem creation, Roku (created by Demigra) absorbs energy from the universes. At the start of the story-line, Roku is given a Power Level of 5, but fourteen seconds on an unknown moon in the galaxy causes this power to rise to 4,500,000. His personality is brutish and unpredictable, which is shared personality traits with Majin Buu. His mystical hide is so durable, that he can survive the harshest of attacks, making him a perfect combatant for the Gods. Early Life Roku was created by the Demon God Demigra by using a rare sediment known as Rokum. This rare substance has a reputation with the gods for it's durability and containment of power. This material is also used in Whis and Vados's Staff. He was created to defeat Lord Beerus and conquer the Seventh Universe, but this plot turns when Roku kills Demigra. Later, his goal is to create utter-destruction upon all Universes due to the containment of full negative energy. Demigra sets Roku free onto an unknown planet using a Dimensional Rift. Here he started to gain power, at a surprisingly fast rate. Encounter with Planet Earth Roku casually voyages through the Galaxy, quietly draining the life out of nearby planets, until he notices Planet Earth with the highest energy outcome. Roku lands on Earth and is greeted by Android 17. Roku begins by absorbing the energy out of Android 17, causing him to die. With this sudden power increase, he's noticed by Piccolo and Gohan. At this point in time, Roku is strong enough to defeat both Piccolo and Gohan with ease. He quickly disposes of Piccolo, but Piccolo is denied death by Gohan. Finally, Gohan transforms into a Super Saiyan 2 and engages in combat. After a long fight, Gotenks, Krillin and Tien arrive on the scene. Krillin realizes that Roku's power is growing incredibly in such a short amount of time, meaning soon he will easily defeat Gohan. Gotenks transforms into a Super Saiyan 3, and he joins the fight with Gohan. Krillin decides to launch a destruct-o-disk which gains a direct hit, but has no effect. Roku then suddenly launches an immense attack which takes Gohan, Gotenks, Tien and Krillin all the power they have to deflect it. Upon deflecting the attack at Roku, he disappears into the mist. Ready to make a re-appearance later on. Meeting with Goku and Vegeta Goku arrives back on Earth after hearing the news from King Kai. Goku speaks with Piccolo on Dende's Lookout. Piccolo explains that the monster that attacked them is not dead, and infact, it's getting stronger. Goku decides to try and track it's energy, but is soon interrupted by Vegeta. He explains that him and Cabba were visited by a Demon God. Though, Vegeta disposed of the Demon menace. Vegeta then tells Goku and Piccolo that he senses the same energy that the Demon God had inside Roku. Vegeta grabs hold of Goku, and Goku instant transmission's into a lifeless star where Roku rests. Here, he is shown to have a power level equivalent to base Vegito. As he rests, Vegeta decides to land a Big Bang Attack, but this attack fails, when Roku awakes and absorbs the energy...raising his power level. Goku launches a combo of melee attacks against Roku, but sadly, he cannot deal any physical harm to him. Roku then fades into thin-air. Death of Demigra It turns out, Demigra has been teleporting Roku around the Universe, allowing him to collect energy from key-points. When Demigra had decided to save Roku from Goku and Vegeta, Roku turns on him and kills him with the Star Destruction Technique. He then takes his energy and gains his knowledge and techniques. Roku then teleports to Universe 6. Goku vs Roku Goku finally re-meets Roku. Instantly, Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan Blue and launches a full-on battle against the Demon Golem God. * Goku powers up the Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken x10 during this fight * Roku becomes even stronger * Goku tries a Limitbreaker Kamehameha against him but has no effect * Roku's Seismic Thunder ability brings Goku to the point of near-death * Vegeta interrupts for a short amount of time * Goku re-gains consciousness and tries a new technique after taking a senzu-bean * Goku tries transforming into a Super Saiyan 3 whilst in Super Saiyan Blue state * His first try fails causing him to get beaten up again by the forever growing Roku * Goku gains another Senzu and tries the technique again...this time succeeding * Super Saiyan 3 Blue Goku fights evenly with Roku * Goku's energy starts to deplete * Goku, Vegeta and Hit join together to launch a Super Attack that weaken's Roku's defense * Goku uses a Blue Dragon Punch which finally breaks through his body and disposes the core * Roku brings out his full power, but is vulnerable to damage * Roku launches another series of attacks on SS3Blue Goku and Goku finally gives in and reverts back to normal * Hit punches Roku's core which knocks him back * Vegeta transforms into a Super Saiyan Blue and delivers a Final Flash Attack * Roku's defending from this attack, and Hit also fires up a special attack * The rest of the Z-Fighters join in, and Goku summons the rest of his power to launch a Kamehameha attack to finally defeat him. * Roku re-emerges and Goku has no choice but to summon the Spirit Bomb * Goku grants Spirit Bomb energy very quickly due to his Godlike Ki whilst Vegeta and Hit continue to fight Roku * Dende heals Goku and Super Saiyan 3 Blue Goku gives all his energy to the Spirit Bomb * By doing this, Goku ends up giving up his life once again * Goku tells Vegeta that he wants him to launch it, as he is now pure of heart * Vegeta teleports to the Spirit Bomb and launches it at Roku